parappa_the_rapper_animefandomcom-20200215-history
You're Almost Naked
You're Almost Naked is the fifth episode of the PaRappa the Rapper anime series. Summary PaRappa and his friends decide to go on a nice picnic together; that is, until they find a pendant which causes them to move through time, getting them into all sorts of trouble. They meet and befriend a goblin and help him find the love of the girl he loves, who looks an awful lot like Sunny. Plot One day in Parappa Town, Parappa and friends go on a lovely picnic together, as Matt fishes out a bunch of fish at the lake, Parappa gets a bite on his fishing hook to only catch a Wellington boot and get laughed at, he fantasizes about catching a huge fish and getting everyone's attention. Parappa gets another bite, he finds a pendant in the lake and gives it to Sunny as a gift. As Matt falls over PJ, this causes the pendant to act up and causes Parappa and friends to travel back in time. They find a frog with the name E-Ray who attacks them for intruding, but is later shown to be a crybaby who apologies to them and tells Parappa and friends his story. E-Ray explains that he is a prince who is in love with Princess Nita. He was banished from seeing the princess as the king looks for a prince to wed princess Nita. E-Ray discovers Nita by the lake who throws away E-Rays pendant awhich causes E-Ray to eat and eat until he cried so much that he created a lake from his own tears. As E-Ray goes into the lake to find the pendant, he drowns and comes back to life as a spirit/ghost and finds out that Sunny has the same pendant his love wore. As Matt finds out in his history books, he learns about a knight who fought in the war 200 years ago and everyone discovers that they have traveled to the past. Parappa and friends decide to go fishing by the lake hoping to get a bite when nothing happens, then Parappa gets a bite and pulls out a giant crocodile who attacks Parappa and friends until E-Ray slays the crocodile and prepares a feast with everyone happily join in. After the meal Matt trips over PJ causing another time travel which brings Parappa and friends to the castle where Princess Nita is about to get married. When Parappa finds out the princess has an uncanny resemblance to Sunny, he fantasizes about being with both Sunny and Princess Nita while E-Ray also fantasizes about the same thing. Parappa and friends discover that the groom that is about to marry Parappa fantasizes about being a groom and marrying Sunny and Princess Nita while E-Ray steals the same idea again. Afterwards the groom is shown to be a reletaive to their Teacher Rain. Paula and Katy come up with a distraction to stall for time and dress Sunny and toss her onto the stage. Afterwards the two king of the countries begin a war which causes everyone to run away from danger. E-Ray prays to the gods to return him back to normal and free him from his curse, afterwards the King of Kings descends from the sky and cuts a giant onion causing everyone to cry. The king of Kings cast a spell on E-Ray returning him to normal while the kings apologise and go away. After the King of Kings leaves, E-Ray reunites with his love Princess Rina and walk off into the sunset, as this happens Nita throws a bouquet of flowers to Sunny letting her choose who to marry. Afterwards, Matt trips over PJ yet again causing them to time travel back to the past where everything is normal once more. Characters *PaRappa - Miyu Irino/Robbie Daymond *Sunny-chan - Mika Kanai/Natalie Hoover *PJ Berri - Masami Kikuchi/David Wald *Paula Fox - Nami Miyahara/Tia Ballard *Matt Major - Kenichi Suzumura/Blake Shepard *Katy Kat - Ai Kayano/Emily Neves *Goblin - *Garine Sakura Category:Episodes